Kitsune no Seishin
by Verdant-Coconut
Summary: The sequel to Kitsune no Seirei; if you haven't checked it out yet, the link for it is at the end of chapter 1. It shouldn't be TOO confusing for those who didn't read the first story, but some parts might be. Enjoy, review, and all that fun stuff. It won't be updated too often (once a week maybe) because I'm working on another story!
1. 1 The Beginning of the New Generation

**Chapter 1  
><strong>**The Beginning of the New Generation**

When I was too young to remember, I was left to rot. With absolutely no memories, my legal guardian, Ran-san, always would tell me this story:

She was walking around outside one night, when it started to rain. A cry could be heard from the distance; she went to investigate it. I was found inside a baby carriage in the middle of the forest…

Ran-san brought me home. She named me Yukie; that's all I was. No last name, no middle name. I'm just Yukie. She lives in the middle of the forest, far from the town. She would tell me, "The only reason I live so far away now-a-days is because of the New World. So many people are living here, and I need to separate myself." Some people thought she was a witch from the spirit world; like the ones in fairy tales. I would say otherwise, though. Clear, pale skin is different than green, wart-infested skin that you would see on a normal witch. I knew she wasn't a witch; even with the New World, witches have only been seen in fairy tales.

Speaking of fairy tales… These past few years, my life's description would be perfectly fit under the classification of that… I guess I'll tell the story now, then? Yes; why else would you be here, reading this?

I awoke to a cold breeze from my open window. It would appear, judging by the fact that I wasn't in my pajamas, and my phone being in my lap, that I fell asleep texting Ken-kun, my boyfriend, that night.

With a mind cloudy with sleep like the gloomy sky outside, I slowly approached the mirror, half-expecting to see a monster to match my groggy feelings, not an 18-year old girl. Taking my contacts out of my green eyes, I washed my face. Patting it dry, I could have sworn I heard something whisper, "…akara…" in the distance. I assumed it was just my opened window.

Ran-san had breakfast set up on the table for me downstairs, with a note that said she was going to the store and won't be back until later. Eating breakfast, getting dressed, and brushing my teeth, I had no idea what was to await me at Fukahara High School…

As I walked, I turned my phone on. Texting Ken-kun back, I told him that I fell asleep early and that I was heading to school now. A simple reply of 'all right' told me he wasn't mad for not texting him back.

Today, in History, we learned more of the New World and how it was formed.

Oda-sensei, our teacher, tapped a button on his small tablet, and the front board projected with the images of what was on the tablet.

"This man's name is Kuwahara Yukio," he explained. "One of the founders of this New World. Little is known about him to date; it is known that he is a holder of one of the most powerful and rare types of magic, however: Logia."

My good friend, and a fox spirit who also possessed the ability of the ice Logia ability, Aika, twitched her ears.

"He currently resides in World 3, better known as the Spirit World, with his wife, Miyo, and daughter, Aki," Sensei continued. "Miyo is the sister of the Guardian, and the leader of World 2, Aoi; it's quite the influential family. It is these three, Yukio, Miyo, and Aoi, who saved these worlds from destroying each other, and gave birth to the New World." The bell rang. "Tomorrow, we will be reading a novel Yukio wrote, documenting these adventures; there will be no homework today, but be prepared for a test when you get off of Golden Week break. Have a nice day, everybody."

After school, Ken, Aika, and I sat under the Millennium Sakura Tree in the middle of town.

"So," Ken said, sitting next to me and leaning on my shoulder, "what should we do for Golden Week?"

"I was thinking we should go to the Spirit World," Aika said. "I've always wanted to return. I've heard my mom talk about Miyo before, and I've always wanted to meet her!" I almost forgot that Aika's mother, Aiki, was a childhood friend of Aoi and Miyo.

"I doubt we'll meet her," I giggled, twirling my golden hair, "but why not?"

"Yay!" Aika squealed. "Let's do it!"

"All right; break starts Wednesday, right? Meet up at my house after school tomorrow, then." I said.

"Roger!" my friends cheered.

* * *

><p>And so, it begins! The successor to Kistune no Seirei! If you haven't read it, you might not understand a few things, so the link for that is here:<br>s/10947057/1/Kitsune-no-Seirei


	2. 2 Welcome Back

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome Back!**

We arrived at the spirit world a few hours after leaving my house; first we needed to get a flight to the nearest portal, which so happened to be across the country, and the portals were swamped around this time of year.

"Next," the grumpy guard muttered, motioning the three of us forward. "Destination?"

"Spirit World," Ken said, holding out a piece of paper saying we were certified to go to other worlds.

The guard told us to stand in the middle. "Have fun," he muttered. "World 3 - portal activate."

A flash of purple light blinded me temporarily, followed by a soft thud as we were transported to the next portal; it was located on a floating rock, a few hundred meters in the air. How it was able to float will remain a mystery to me; spirit world magic, I suppose? A large winding road lead down to the ground.

"Welcome… to the spirit world!" Aika cheered.

Dragon-like beings zoomed past us in the air; some glowed a faint purple, others were as green as Aika's hair. A fox spirit with jet-black hair beamed at us. "Welcome!" she greeted. "I assume you are Ken?"

My boyfriend nodded. "I see my reservations were received."

"Yup! Right this way; the bus will be departing shortly. You have to get off at stop 5; it might take a while, though! This baby"- she stopped to motion to the old looking bus –"goes all around the spirit world. Enjoy your stay here!"

"Right. Thanks!" We waved as the bus drove away.

I leaned back and sighed.

"When I was little we would go to a beach here; Miyo, Aoi, my mother, and I. Back when the New World first started. I don't have much memory, but I remember where it is!" Aika said.

"Nice. Good thing I packed a swimsuit," I said.

Ken smiled at me. "Bikini?"

I slapped his face. "Yeah! For you."

Ken sighed. "Yeah, I did forget mine, actually. I'll buy one later."

"Well, it'll be a long drive. I'm gonna take a nap," I yawned. "Ken, you can be in charge of waking us up when we get there!"

"W-Why?" he stammered.

"Because we're the ladies! We're tired!" Aika giggled.

"F-Fine…"

We arrived at our grand suite room a few hours later, and unpacked.

"Hey, look, Yukie-chan," Aika giggled.

"Hm?" I said.

"Two beds," she laughed.

"Hey! We've slept together before," I sighed. "Besides, it's not like we'd… do anything."

"Okaay…"

I swear; it's like fox spirits enjoy messing with people's love emotion.

Ken opened the door and announced, "Got a new swimsuit! Let's hit the beach."

"Yeah! Let's get ready, Yukie-chan."

"Right," I smiled.

We arrived at the beach, and Aika was right. It was completely hidden. The waters were as clear and blue as the sky; such a nice day for the beach.

I took my bikini cover-up off, and Ken whistled. "Nice!" he joked.

"Keep your eyes up here," I sighed, pointing to my face. "I know I'm irresistible, but still."

Aika took off her robe. "Y-You're wearing your school swimsuit?" I asked.

"It's all I have. It covers basically every inch of my upper body, but I don't care." She looked at us and smiled. "It's not like I have anyone to impress…"

"Enough talk of this; there is a large, wet, water-filled ocean located directly behind us!" Ken cheered. "Let's go, already!"

After a few hours of splashing around foolishly, Ken went back to the rented car. "Did I mention I got scuba gear?" he said.

"Cool!" Aika exclaimed.

"I've never been scuba diving before… Awesome!" I cheered.

Slipping into the scuba gear, I submerged myself into the water, followed by Ken and Aika.

A few feet down, some strange spirit fish were swimming by. One was as green as my eyes; it had a blue needle sticking out from its top. Something was stuck to it… Reaching to pick it up, the fish swam away. I chased it, swimming as fast as I could.

Behind me, Aika released a beam of ice, leaving an ice trail in the ocean, trapping the fish.

"Gotcha," I muttered through the air tubes in my mouth. I picked up a strange stone. It was ruby-like; as red as magma. A small hole in the top revealed a string. An amulet…?

We resurfaced on the beach and took off all of our scuba gear. "What's that?" Ken asked.

"An amulet of some sorts," I shrugged. "It looks nice. I guess I'll wear it for now."

Ken lifted my long hair up so the amulet's string wouldn't tangle. When it rested on my chest, I felt something strange…

"What's wrong, Yukie-chan?" Aika asked, her head still under the wetsuit in a struggle to take it off.

"No idea," I shrugged. "It's like a ruby, but it seems… unearthly."

"It seems like…" Aika cocked her head. "…a magic amulet of some sorts?"

"Magic, huh? I've never tried magic before."

"Humans aren't as good as it as spirits are," she sighed. "But Yukio, he's pretty good for a human. Especially being a Logia and all."

"Hmm, yeah." We all were silent for a few minutes.

Ken broke that silence. "Well, let's head back, shall we?"

"Yeah," Aika said.

"I'll walk back. It's not that far. I'll enjoy this peace for a while," I sighed.

Enjoying the sunset, I thought I heard the same whispering voice that I heard a few days back… This time, it was more clear, but still hardly audible. "…akara…" It almost seemed like it was saying a name… But who?

Out of nowhere, I felt an immense weight on my shoulders. Looking around, I saw nothing at all. The weight caused me to hit the ground. As I felt sleep crawl over me like a shadow, I could have sworn I felt some sort of intense heat coming off of my chest… I heard a faint whisper, the same who tried to tell me this hardly audible name earlier, whisper to me, "Lots will change. Accept this change."

I awoke on a soft, royal blue couch. I noticed a few figures in the background, muttering something. Looking down, I saw the red amulet around my neck, and then realized I had to get back to my friends.

Approaching the door, one of the figures, a man of about 25 years, noticed me. "Hey, Tak- uh, girl… I see you've awoken."

I couldn't help but think how familiar the man looked. "Oh… I need to get back to my friends."

"We found you passed out on the beach," the woman, who appeared to be a fox spirit, said. "So we brought you here… Why were you passed out?"

"Well… I found an amulet in the ocean. Everything after that is sort of a blur." I shrugged.

"Hmm…" The man scratched his chin. It seemed that he had an amulet around his neck, too; a blue one. "Could it be…?"

The other fox spirit, one with tan skin, stared at the amulet. "Interesting," she muttered. Turning to the other two, she added, "Expected, however..."

"Have you ever thought of using magic?" the younger of the fox spirits asked.

"Well… no. Ran-san – my guardian – tried to teach me before… I failed, though."

The tan fox spirit flicked her silver ears. "Lots will change," she muttered. "It would be best to accept it…" There it was again – just like that whisper said.

"Let us teach you," the younger fox spirit smiled. "You'll need to know, becau" -she was cut off by the man, elbowing her in the ribs. "…because… it could be helpful in the future."

"Okay… but who are you three, anyway?" I asked. "My name is Yukie."

The younger fox spirit smiled. "Miyo."

The tan one bowed. "Aoi; pleasure to meet you."

The man looked at me with a hint of nostalgia in his eyes. "And I'm Yukio."

* * *

><p>Confusion arises if you haven't read the 1st one yet~<br>I'm starting to lose a motive to write these. Maybe I should do one of those Don't Break the Chain things?


End file.
